Throwing in the Noctowl!
Plot Thanks to Luka, Ash and his friends are now in Transit Town and just one city away from Olivine. Ash calls Janina to tell her that he's coming back to Olivine City and she confirms that Jasmine is now ready for a Gym battle. The group heads out for the port, but they cannot find a ferry. Ash asks an old man fishing on the pier and the man reveals that the ferry left over an hour ago. After learning that Ash is desperate to reach Olivine City, he directs the group's attention to the nearby Hoothoot Express courier service. The old man utters under his breath that he is pleased to have new customers, and he quickly rushes off somewhere. The group arrives at the airport, but it appears to be abandoned. They check out the hangar, when an old pilot soon approaches them. They recognize that he was that fisherman from before. The old pilot introduces himself as Wings Alexander and he will gladly give them a ride to Olivine City, but he has a few Pokémon to attend to first. Wings enters his barn and feeds his Sandshrew. Brock and the others are impressed by the collection of Pokémon, and they soon pitch into the chores to be able to fly sooner. Wings is too distracted and reminisces about his Pokémon Trainer past. The group completes the work, and Wings admits he'll give them free passage as a thanks. The group boards the plane, which seems a little shabby, but it works. In the cockpit's co-pilot seat, Ash notices a sleeping Noctowl, which Wings admits was once a Hoothoot. Wings tries to start up the plane, but the plane needs some refueling. Afterwards, the plane takes off without a hitch and it soars towards Olivine City. En route, Wings senses a drop in air pressure, and as predicted a storm begins to develop. Wings tries to reassure his passengers as he flies through the storm conditions, but the turbulence makes for a bumpy ride. Team Rocket’s Meowth balloon is also caught in the winds, and the trio call out for help when they see Wings's plane approaching. Ash and his friends stare out the windows as Team Rocket continue to call for help. Wings makes the final call and goes onto rescue the Rocket trio. Once on board, Team Rocket promise to behave and the group almost thinks they have turned over a new leaf. Then Wobbuffet comes out of his PokéBall and it causes a floor hatch to suddenly open. James clings onto the plane, while his teammates dangle outside and Meowth holds onto Togepi. The near-death experience leaves Team Rocket in shock. Misty is just relieved to have Togepi in her arms. While the created hole is quickly patched up with some wood planks. The storm gets worse and soon one of the propellers is almost ready to fall off. Wings reminisces about when he first started flying, but Jessie urges him to remain focused. Ash volunteers himself, so he jumps out onto the side of the plane and climbs to the top. He has a little trouble holding on so Brock sends out Crobat to stabilize Ash. Afterwards Ash calls out his Bulbasaur to hold onto the loose engine. Now another engine starts to shake off, so Ash sends out Bayleef to hold that one in place. The plane's nose is diving at a precarious angle, and Wings struggles to correct his trajectory. Misty calls out Poliwhirl and Staryu, and they aim their Water Gun attacks at the raging sea below. The strategy works and the plane begins to climb into the air once again. Everyone anticipates the next disaster on the insane flight, and Meowth spots it on the plane's wing; Jigglypuff. Everyone starts to panic, except for Wings Alexander. Before anyone can stop Jigglypuff, she Sings. Everyone falls asleep and as always, Jigglypuff gets angry, but before she can do anything, she gets carried away by another gust of wind. Ash wakes up first, then everyone else, but without much control, the plane is headed straight for the ocean. Wings Alexander is feeling the pressure, and wishes his Noctowl could fly into action like it used to. At that minute, the Noctowl wakes up and then flies around the plane with a rope making a secure wrap around it and begins pulling it. While those inside keep the rope tensioned, Ash calls out his Noctowl to help pull the plane as well. The storm intensifies and lightning is added to the mix. Brock suggests that Pikachu would be able to counter the lightning bolts, so Ash summons him to the top of the plane. He orders a Thunderbolt into the sky, which attracts the lightning to that spot. The electric currents combine for an explosively blinding effect, but at least the lightning has now stopped. Wings then announces that they will reach Olivine City in a few minutes. Wings spots a faint light among the dark clouds, and soon realizes it belongs to the Shining Lighthouse. Wings deduces that they have been blown off course and takes evasive measures to avoid the deadly cliffs surrounding Olivine. After a steep climb, the plane returns to a level flight path to continue forward. Team Rocket find themselves sitting on top of the patched up hole made earlier. Wobbuffet again pops out, making the cover break through and sending the trio plummeting. Wings has the plane soar over the Shining Lighthouse. The group spots Janina waving to them from the observation deck and Jasmine inside. Wings Alexander declares the flight was just like old times, and his Noctowl seems to agree. Major Events * Ash and his friends return to Olivine City.